Just best friends?
by Just Kickin' It
Summary: AU. Jason's a big player who can get almost any girl he wants, but is secretly in love with his best friend, Kimberly?
1. Chapter 1

Jason Scott grunted as he finally reached his release, and the release of his partner soon followed. He rolled off the body of the eighteen year old girl who he had been thrusting in and laid on his back, while his breathing returned to normal.

The female had already found her way underneath the covers of her bed by the time Jason got up and started to put his boxers, and then pants back on. "This was pretty fun," Jason told the girl while he searched for his shirt.

"Yeah, it was," the girl replied, "Maybe we can do it again sometime."

Jason found his shirt and pulled it on. He ran a hand through his hair and said, "Yeah, maybe. I guess I'll see you around school on Monday, Kylie."

"I guess so, and it's actually Kayla," replied Kayla.

"Crap. Sorry about that Kayla," Jason said, "Well I'll see you around."

With those words Jason walked out of Kayla's room, down the stairs, and out the door. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and opened the door of his red truck. He got in the truck and sat behind the wheel of his truck, not moving for a couple of minutes. He was snapped out of his trance as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled the phone out and smiled as he saw a text message from Kimberly Hart.

"Are you finally done with whichever girl you're with tonight?" he read out loud.

He chuckled as he texted his reply "Haha. Yeah, I'm done. I'll be over at your house in about fifteen minutes."

He hit send and started his truck, putting it in drive and driving the familiar path towards Kimberly's house, which, coincidentally, was right next to Jason's house. As he reached a red light, he felt his phone vibrate once again. Opening the text message he read, "Alright. You better hurry!"

Jason didn't bother with a reply as he looked up from his phone just in time to see the light turn green. He pushed the gas pedal and kept driving towards Kimberly's house. He made it there ten minutes after he got Kimberly's last message. He parked his truck in front of his house and walked over to Kimberly's house.

When he reached her front door, he rang the doorbell and waited for Kimberly to open the door. After about thirty seconds the door swung open and he found himself face to face to Kimberly dressed in jeans and a pink tank top.

"About time you got here you slow poke," Kimberly said as she motioned for him to come in, "I was just about to start the movie without you."

"As if," Jason replied as he walked into her house, "You know you'd never start that movie without me. We saw it together in the movie theater and you promised me we'd watch it at your house after it came out on DVD."

"Well we had originally planned to watch this movie about two hours ago," Kim said in an annoyed tone, "And then you text me saying we have to postpone it cause you found some girl to fuck. If you weren't my best friend, I would've started watching this at that moment!"

Jason opened his mouth to speak, "Look, I'm sorry. But you better be careful Kim, it sounds like you're a little jealous." He ended his sentence with a smirk.

"You're so funny," Kimberly sarcastically replied, "Like I'd be jealous of those sluts. Besides, you're my best friend. You and I would never have a relationship like that."

"Yeah, you're right," Jason replied, trying to hide the hurt that he felt when he heard her say that.

"Anyways," Kimberly started, "Let's go up to my room and start watching this movie."

They both walked upstairs and into Kimberly's pink bedroom.

**3 Hours Later**

Jason woke up and found himself lying on Kimberly's bed with her head lying on his chest. He looked down at her and smiled.

I wish we could stay like this forever, he thought to himself.

Then, at that very moment, Kimberly stirred and sat up.

"Whoa," she spoke groggily, "Sorry Jase. I didn't mean to make you my pillow. You should probably be getting home."

I'd rather just stay here, he thought.

"Yeah," he spoke, "I'll either see you tomorrow or Monday at school. Goodnight."

He heard her mumble goodnight as he made his way out of her room and then out of her house. He reached his house and quietly made it up to his room. He got into bed and fell asleep without changing his clothes.

If only Kimberly knew how much I loved her, he thought before falling into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Monday morning at Angel Grove High School**

Jason walked through the front doors of Angel Grove High School wearing dark blue jeans and a tight fitting red t-shirt. He walked down the hall toward his locker, greeting many of the girls he passed by. He had a fake smile glued to his face; he always hated Monday mornings, but then again what teenager didn't?

He reached his locker and saw that his good friend Zack Taylor was already waiting for him.

"Hey bro," Zack greeted him, "I heard you got with Kayla this weekend." Zack held his hand up for Jason to give him a high-five.

Jason slapped his friend's hand and said, "Uh, yeah. It was Saturday night, but I totally messed up her name. I called her Kylie by mistake. This whole "player" thing is getting way too out of hand."

Zack let out a cackle and replied, "How do you get the girl's name wrong? And what do you mean it's getting out of hand? We've barely had this plan going on for a year."

"The plan is stupid! Kimberly doesn't even like me like that," Jason replied angrily, but in a hushed tone.

"Okay. So maybe you won't end up with Kimberly after all, but come on, you sleep with hot chicks on practically a daily basis! I don't exactly see the downside to this thing," Zack said, "Do you have any idea how many guys would want to be in your shoes? And trust me, I'm one of those guys."

"Yeah, well you and all those other guys can be in my shoes. I just want-" Jason stopped speaking as he saw Kimberly coming toward him and Zack.

"Hey guys," Kimberly greeted the teenage boys, "Are you guys ready for another week of school?" She ended with a groan.

Zack opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by the sound of a bell. The three teenagers knew this meant they had five minutes to get to their first period.

Jason grabbed his books from his locker and told the other two, "I've gotta head to study hall, but I'll catch the two of you at lunch." With those words he turned his back to his friends and started making his way towards his study hall. He reached the classroom with a minute to spare and sat in his assigned seat.

Man, I don't even see the point of this class, he thought to himself, as a senior, I hardly ever have anything to do in here.

He put his head down on his desk and started to think about what he and Zack were talking about before Kimberly walked up. He let his mind wander and started to think about that stupid plan Zack talked him into.

**1 year ago at the Scott house**

"_Man, I told you she wouldn't want to go to the dance with me!" Jason complained to his friend._

"_Wait, you actually asked her? I didn't think you'd have the guts to do it," Zack replied._

_Jason gave Zack a dirty look and said, "Well I didn't technically ask her. But I was going to ask her tomorrow after school."_

"_So then how do you know she won't go with you?" questioned Zack._

"_That dumbass Tommy told me," Jason said with a scowl on his face._

"_You're seriously going to believe what Tommy says? That guy wants everything you have. He wants your position on the football team, he likes Kim, and he knew you were going to ask her," Zack told Jason, "He's probably lying to you."_

"_Well I know he wants my position on the football team and he more than likes Kimberly, he has some sort of creepy stalker crush on her. But it doesn't matter, she told him that we're just best friends, and that's all we'll ever be," Jason said._

_Zack scoffed, "Come on man. You know she has to say that stuff. She just doesn't want people to know that she likes you!"_

"_Oh yeah? Well if she liked me so much, then why did she accept Tommy's invitation to the dance?" Jason said, and continued before Zack could interrupt, "And that piece of information came directly from Kim herself."_

_Zack sighed, "Oh man, I'm sorry bro."_

_Jason stayed silent and looked away from Zack._

"_Look, I know what you can do," Zack continued with a smile on his face, "If my older brother taught me anything about chicks, it's that they don't realize they want you until they can't have you!"_

_Jason had a confused look on his face. "So what? I have to date another girl?" he questioned his friend, who looked a little too happy for the current situation._

"_No man, it won't work if you just date a girl," Zack said, "You have to get with a whole bunch of girls."_

"_Get with a bunch of girls? Like sleep with them?" Jason asked with a bewildered look on his face, "No, you know I'm not really like that. I've only ever slept with two girls, man." Jason finished, shaking his head no vigorously._

_Zack punched Jason lightly on the shoulder, "Come on man. My brother said that every girl falls for "the player", and you can definitely be a player. We both know that girls totally want to be with you. You're the quarterback and captain of the football team. That just screams girl magnet."_

"_I dunno, bro," Jason said, still not fully convinced._

"_Just do it, Jase. Get with a couple of girls and then you'll see, Kimberly will start getting jealous. Then, that'll be the perfect time to ask her out," Zack told his friend, "My brother's done this a couple of times, and it's worked each and every time."_

_Jason sighed, "Well I guess I have nothing to lose. Kimberly's already going to the dance with that asshole. I'll try anything at this point."_

_Zack grinned like the Cheshire Cat, "There you go bro. Now, I know when you can start. Tomorrow, you'll ask some girl to the dance, and that'll be the beginning of Jason Scott: The Player."_

_Jason laughed at his friend's comment, but nodded nonetheless._

_The next day at school, Jason walked up to a girl, ready to put "the plan" into action._

"_Hey Katherine, how are you?" Jason asked, smiling at her, showing off his pearly whites._

"_Oh, hey Jason. I'm good, how about you?" Katherine replied, throwing a smile back at Jason._

"_I'm pretty good myself," Jason replied. He then took one of Katherine's hands into one of his and asked, "Do you want to go to the dance with me this weekend?"_

_Katherine smiled, "Really?"_

_Jason just smiled back and nodded._

"_Of course," Katherine replied with a huge smile on her face._

_Jason just smiled and was about to walk away when he saw Kimberly turn the corner and look over towards him and Katherine. The sight of Kimberly looking at him and Katherine made Jason lean down and kiss Katherine on the lips. It was a short kiss, but after he pulled away, he saw Kimberly looking away, with what he could have sworn was a look of hurt on her face. Jason smiled a bit to himself and said goodbye to Katherine._

_It's about time Zack is right about something, Jason thought to himself as he walked away, ready to have this plan work out for him._


	3. Chapter 3

**Friday at Angel Grove High School**

It was lunch time and Zack, Kimberly, and Jason were joined for lunch by their two friends: Trini Kwan and Billy Cranston.

"So, are you guys going to Noel's party tonight?" Zack asked his friends, looking around their lunch table.

"Billy and I won't be there," answered Trini, "We're going to the movies tonight."

"Seriously? You guys can have your date any other night, but Noel's party is tonight, and I think we all know that it's going to be amazing!" Zack replied, a little too enthusiastically.

Jason chuckled before speaking, "Yeah, Zack's right. Noel's parties have all been pretty awesome."

"The only reason you think Noel's parties are so "awesome" is because you always find some girl to hook-up with," Kimberly replied bitterly.

Jason opened his mouth to reply, but before words could come out of his mouth, Zack said, "Yeah? And what's so bad about that?"

Kimberly just looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"I think you're a little jealous, Kim," Zack said, "Maybe you want to be with Jason."

Kimberly gave a fake laugh, "Wow, you're so funny. Me and Jason? There's no way in hell that would happen. I would never be one of Jason's one-night stands."

And with those words, Kimberly got up from the table and walked away.

Jason gave Zack a dirty look which made Zack ask, "What?"

"You've got to be kidding me," Jason muttered before walking off in the same path Kimberly had just walked a couple of minutes ago.

Things were awkward at the table between Zack, Trini, and Billy.

"Sooo," Billy started saying, "I think we'll stick with our plans of going to the movies. We don't want to see any drama tonight."

**Later that night at Noel's Party**

Jason had just parked his truck outside of Noel's house and he could clearly hear the music blasting inside. He got to the party at about 11:30, making a last minute decision to actually show up.

I wonder how long it'll be before the cops show up this time, Jason thought to himself.

After school was over that day, all he could think about was what had happened at lunch. Kimberly's words kept repeating over and over in his mind.

"I would never be one of Jason's one-night stands," was all he could hear in his head.

Jason shook his head and got out of his truck. While he made his way to the front door, he began wondering if Kimberly would be there.

He got to the front door and opened the door to reveal what Jason thought was the entire senior population of Angel Grove High School. Jason made his way through the house and passed several of his football teammates and even more of his "one-night stands" as Kimberly would have labeled the girls.

He made his way to the kitchen, finding it surprisingly empty, and looked around for a while before he found a beer to drink. He always felt in a better mood to party after he had a couple of drinks. He wasn't even half-way into his beer when in walked Kimberly, not looking to happy, followed by a clearly drunk Tommy Oliver.

"Come on babe," Tommy slurred.

Kimberly was about to reply back to him when Jason stepped between Kimberly and Tommy, and spoke in a harsh tone, "Look Tommy, she's clearly not interested in whatever you're offering."

Kimberly gave Jason a grateful smile.

"Shut up, Scott. Me and Kimmie here are just trying to have a good time," Tommy spoke directly into Jason's face and Jason could smell the stink on his breath.

"Okay, you're clearly drunk," Jason said, "Maybe you can continue to hit on Kimberly when you're sober. Or by the look on her face, you can just stop completely. It's obvious that she doesn't like you and only went on a date with you last year out of pity."

"Whatever, babe. You're just missing out on this then," Tommy spat, this time directed towards Kimberly, "Have fun with this guy. He'll just use you and dump you like trash, just like all the other girls he's used. It doesn't matter that you're supposedly just best friends." After he finished speaking, he walked out of the kitchen and began hitting on the first girl he saw.

Jason turned to Kimberly and spoke in a softer tone, "Do you want me to take you home? Don't worry about me being drunk or anything. I barely had a sip of this beer."

Kimberly didn't say anything, she just nodded her head. Jason took Kimberly's right hand into his left hand and led her out of Noel's house. As they were walking out, he could see people looking at them and whispering, but he couldn't make out what they were saying.

On the drive to Kimberly's house, Jason found himself being grateful for the invention of the radio, or else the whole drive would have been full of silence. After the short drive, he parked in front of his own house and got out of the truck to walk Kimberly to her front door.

They made it to the front door and Kimberly pulled her keys out and opened the door. She walked into her house and turned around to look at Jason. They stood there staring at each other for about three minutes before Kimberly spoke up, "Thank you for everything, for fending Tommy off and for the ride home."

"Hey, you don't have to thank me for any of that," Jason smiled lightly at her, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow or something. Goodnight."

As he turned around to walk to his house, he heard her say, "Or you could just stay here. We could have one of those sleepovers we haven't had in forever."

He smiled to himself as he remembered the sleepovers, turned back around and said, "I thought your mom said we weren't allowed to have those anymore."

Kimberly laughed lightly, "Well, dear old mother is away on business, like always. So, what she doesn't know can't hurt her."

She stepped aside, opened the door wider, and motioned for him to come into her house. Jason walked in and started to make his way up to her room. He heard her close and lock the door behind him.

He made it up to her room first and laid down on her bed.

"Why of course, Jason, you may lay on my bed as if it were your own," Kimberly commented sarcastically.

"Whatever, Kim. Just get over here and join me," Jason replied.

Kimberly did as he said and laid down on the bed next to him.

"So is this going to be like our other sleepovers where we reveal our secrets to each other?" Jason asked with a laugh.

Kimberly giggled, remembering the secrets they had shared in her room. "Okay, I guess so," Kimberly replied, "I'll go first, since I remember that you were always too big of a weenie to go first. Well here it is: I do get kind of jealous when you have your little one-night stands."

By this point they were both sitting up on her bed. Jason was looking directly at Kimberly, but Kimberly was avoiding his gaze.

"Really?" Jason asked, he was hoping that reason was that she liked him.

"Yeah, you blow me off for those girls most of the time and I just feel like we're not as close as we used to be before you got all wannabe big man on campus on me," she said with a fake laugh.

Jason laughed, "Wannabe big man on campus?"

Kimberly just nodded back with a small smile.

Just bite the bullet, Jason thought to himself, just tell her how you feel.

Jason took a breath before he started to speak, "Well I'm really sorry that I made you feel that way. I'm also extremely sorry for blowing you off like that all those times. You-"

Before he could finish talking, Kimberly gave him a huge hug. "I forgive you, Jase. I just want us to be as close as we used to be," she whispered into his ear.

They stayed that way for a while, with Jason enjoying the feeling of having her so close to him. After they separated from the hug, Kimberly spoke up and said, "Hey! You still have to tell me your secret. Don't think I forgot!"

Jason laughed, "Crap! I was hoping you would forget."

Kimberly smacked him lightly on his chest.

Jason took another deep breath and prepared himself for the revelation, he started to speak nervously, "Okay, you want to know my secret? Well this secret will probably affect our friendship."

Jason paused and looked up to see Kimberly frowning in confusion.

"Okay, well I'm just going to come out and say it. I think I'm in love with you," Jason spoke with his eyes locked on Kimberly.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Please let me know what you think about this chapter in a review! :)

"_Okay, well I'm just going to come out and say it. I think I'm in love with you," Jason spoke with his eyes locked on Kimberly._

Kimberly's eyes widened at hearing the words come out of Jason's mouth. The words 'I think I'm in love with you' were echoing through her mind. She didn't know how to react to that. She and Jason were JUST best friends, nothing more.

"Um, Kim. Do you maybe want to say something?" Jason asked, "Or maybe just nod your head or something to make sure you didn't go into a coma on me?" He laughed awkwardly, his eyes shifting from her to various things around the room.

Kimberly just kept staring at him with her eyes almost bulging out of her head now. She then blinked her eyes a couple of times. "Yeah, sorry," Kimberly started to say, bringing Jason's attention and eyes back onto her. "You think you're in love with me?" she asked.

Jason looked at her directly in her eyes and nodded.

"Are you just trying to get into my pants?" Kimberly accused, "Because, seriously, that is low, even for you. You do not under any circumstances tell a girl you love her, unless you're one hundred percent in love with her."

"Okay, to start off," Jason said, "I said I THINK I'm in love with you. And second of all, of course I want to get into your pants but-"

He was interrupted by Kimberly smacking him across his face. "Seriously, Jason? What the fuck?" Kimberly practically screeched, "You need to get the hell out of my house!"

"No! Wait, you didn't let me finish," Jason said as Kimberly tried to push him off her bed, "Please, just let me finish." He pleaded, even bringing his hands together in front of his chest.

"Fine," she said through gritted teeth, "But you better make it fast, and it better be good."

"Thank you," he sighed, "Okay. Yes, I did say I wanted to get into your pants, but I mean come on, I'm a guy! You're like the hottest chick at our school, every guy wants to get into your pants, but-"

"Seriously Jase? Not making anything better," Kimberly interrupted him once again.

"Please, just let me finish," he said, and when she stayed quiet he continued, "As I was saying, I didn't say that I thought I was in love with because I want to, well, you know. I said it because it's the truth. I do think I'm in love with you. I know that I at least like you way more than I should like you, seeing as we're just supposed to be best friends. I've felt this way for so long now and I just can't hold it back anymore. Okay, now I'm finished."

"Jason, I don't know if I can believe you or not," Kimberly said, "You said that you've felt this way for so long, yet you've been constantly hooking up with different girls."

"Yeah," Jason started, "That's actually a long story."

"Well," Kimberly said, "We've got nothing but time right now. Let's hear it."

Jason took a deep breath and started speaking, "Okay, just please don't think I'm an idiot after saying this. It started about a year ago when I wanted to ask you to the Junior Prom, but stupid Tommy had already asked you and you agreed. I talked to Zack about my problems of how I liked you but you didn't like me and he suggested I should "get with" as many girls as possible to try and make you jealous. And one year later, here we are."

Kimberly sat there, looking at Jason with her mouth hanging slightly open. She then began to talk, "That is the most stupid thing I have ever heard! I'm not even sure I believe that stupid story!"

"Seriously. It's the truth!" Jason said, "You have to believe me."

Kimberly sighed, "Okay, you just have to give me a second to process all of this."

They sat on her bed for a couple of minutes in silence while Kimberly thought about all she had just heard come out of her best friend's mouth.

"So was it supposed to be one of those 'you always want what you can't have' type of things?" she asked him.

"Yeah, pretty much," Jason said while nodding his head, "So does this mean you believe me?"

"As crazy as it sounds, I actually do believe you," Kimberly stated, "And I have to tell you, it kind of worked. I do get jealous when I would see you kiss other girls and hear you talk about all of your one-night stands and not just because of that reason I gave you earlier."

Jason smiled, "So, does this mean that you like me too?"

Kimberly nodded back with a smile, "Yeah, that's what it means."

Jason smiled so hard he thought he was going to crack his face. Then, without saying a word, he crashed his lips onto hers and kissed her with everything he had. She was shocked for a moment but then began to kiss him back with just as much excitement as he was putting into the kiss.

He parted her lips with his tongue and ran it across her teeth, asking for her permission to enter her mouth. She gladly gave him the permission and opened her mouth with a moan, letting him explore her mouth.

By this point they were laying down on her bed, with Jason's body hovering above hers, trying not to crush her petite body with his muscular one. They kept making out for several minutes, only breaking away to catch their breath, but continuing soon after. Right after they started their make out session for about the umpteenth time, Jason gave into the behavior he was so used to and slipped his hand up her shirt and gave her breast a gentle squeeze.

Unfortunately for him, this was not the way Kimberly wanted their night to go. After she felt his hand squeeze her breast, she broke the kiss and simultaneously pushed him off of her and slapped him across face for the second time that night.

The force of her push caused him to fall off the bed and fall flat on his back on the carpet floor. He got up quickly and sat back on the bed, making sure he was out of Kimberly's smacking distance. He then noticed that Kimberly was already in a sitting position.

"Okay. Now what the hell was that about?" Jason asked angrily.

"You're seriously asking me that question?" Kimberly replied just as angry, if not angrier, than Jason.

"Yeah, I am," Jason replied, calmer than before, "We were making out just fine, well more than just fine. It was pretty amazing, but that's not the point right now. We were making out and then you go all psycho on me and push me off the bed!"

"Yeah, we were making out, and then you put your hand up my shirt!" Kimberly shrieked at him.

"So what?" Jason asked, oblivious as to why she was so angry.

"So what?" she mocked him, "So I'm not just one of those sluts that you fuck after meeting them that same night!"

"Of course you're not!" Jason responded, "Besides, we met more than ten years ago!"

Kimberly groaned in frustration and said, "Are you being intentionally stupid? Or do you think you're being funny?"

Jason opened his mouth to answer, but Kimberly interrupted him, "You know what? I don't even want to hear your answer. I think you should go Jase."

"Whoa, no way in hell am I leaving right now," Jason replied, shocked that she would ask him to leave. He then scooted closer to her and reached to take her hand in his, and when she didn't pull her hand away, he held it in his tightly. "Please tell me why you're angry?" he asked softly.

Kimberly sighed, "Look, we barely told each other about our feelings and you already want to hop into bed? I'm sorry Jason, but you know I'm not that type of girl. I guess I'm not YOUR type of girl."

"You don't have to apologize. I'm the one who should be sorry, and I am sorry for trying to put our relationship, or whatever it is that we have, on fast forward. But what do you mean you're not my type of girl? Of course you are. I told you that I've had feelings for you for a very long time."

Kimberly pulled her hand out of Jason's and said, "Maybe I was your type of girl back then, but I think we would both agree that you are interested in a different kind of girl now. You're obviously really interested in sex, and that is something that you won't get from me anytime soon."

"I told you that I only hooked up with those other girls to try and make you jealous," Jason tried to explain, "You and I don't need to have a sexual relationship."

"I'm not sure I can believe you," Kimberly practically whispered, "Judging by the way you groped me earlier and the comments you made about wanting to get into my pants, you want a sexual relationship."

"Look you want me to be honest, right?" Jason asked her, and continued speaking after she nodded, "It's true, I do want a sexual relationship with you, but I don't need to have one. It's not like I'm addicted to sex or anything!"

"So if the only thing we did was kiss and never did anything else, you'd be okay with that?" Kimberly asked him, watching him closely to see his reaction.

"We'd NEVER do anything else?" Jason asked and quickly regretted asking the question when he saw the look of hurt that came onto Kimberly's face.

"Look, I want a relationship with you. Probably just as badly as just want a relationship with me," Kimberly told him, "But I don't plan on doing anything like that right now, and if we were in a relationship, you might cheat on me to find what you want."

"You're the one for me, Kimberly. I would never do anything like that. What can I do to convince you?" he asked, desperately craving to hear the solution.

Kimberly shrugged her shoulders in an I-don't-know fashion.

"Well I won't sleep around anymore," Jason said, "But then again, that's something obvious."

Kim smiled softly, but didn't say anything.

"Well we're still friends right now, right?" Jason asked her.

"I don't think so," Kimberly replied. She saw the look of confusion on Jason's face and continued, "We're best friends."

With that Jason smiled and pulled her in for a friendly hug and whispered into her ear, "You're the one for me, Kimberly. I'll prove it to you, you'll see."

He pulled away from the hug and kissed her on the cheek. They said goodnight to each other and Jason walked out of her room, determined to do anything he needed to do to prove he was serious about what he told her.


End file.
